Processing facilities and other entities are often required to perform planning and scheduling operations. Planning and scheduling typically involve sizing, sequencing, assignment, and timing decisions so that ideally specified due dates and deadlines are satisfied. For example, planning may involve determining a quantity of product to be produced by a specific deadline, while scheduling may involve determining how that product will be produced over time.